


Hindiga u Dhowdahay #2

by balanbaalis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balanbaalis/pseuds/balanbaalis





	Hindiga u Dhowdahay #2

Sida uu brooded, Brienne dhaceen tallaabo ag, iyada oo inta badan sameeyey maanta. Su'aalo aqoon korodhsiga iyo unasked Her sababihii ka mid ah jirkeeda sirgaxan in mowjado. Isagu wuxuu isu ogol yahay hal, waxaan eegi soo dhaafay finalka iyada profile. Si aad u hubiso, ma ahayn wax badan in ay eegaan, laakiin waxa uu dareemay diirimaad ah xabadka in uu yeelaan karaa oo keliya marka ay ixtiraamaan ama saaxiibtinimo. Laakiin marka noqotay in la eego isaga oo gebi ahaanba, iyada indhaha buluug weyn ballaaran oo ku Afuufnay Dhexdeeda, waxa uu dareemay ah dugaal ee expanders laabtiisa oo lahaa si loo xakameeyo dhoola. Walasaqada ayaa si isbeddelka wejigiisa, lacnaday dareenka sidii ay ahayd, iyo furrowed iyada qarkeedii raaxo.

"Isdeji, Walasaqada," ayuu yiri in lagu cabudhiyo isaga oo qosol neerfayaasha. "Aniga guriga si ammaan ah in aad heshay, dhaarta ku dhammaaday."

Wajigeeda weli ka walwalsanaa. "Weli waxaan u baahan tahay inuu ku soo laabto Sansa Stark hooyadiis," ayay ku jawaabtay. "My dhaarta badh hayo. Hadda waa kuu diidaya, Ser Jaime."

Oo sanqadha magiciisa horyaalka baronial iyo magaca hore, wuxuu isaga ka dhigay iyada xitaa more mahad. Wuxuu ogaa in ay iska naanaysta "King gacankudhiiglaha" sameeyey jebin caado iyada, laakiin waxa ay xitaa ma mar kale kor u simbiriirixan. Markaas laabtiisa dareemayay kulayl iyo mar kale wuxuu u maleeyey of Cersei. Soon, gacmihiisa ruxaya sida Squire a maydhan biyaha iyo mar kale isaga qudhiisu la neceb yahay.

Waxa uu, Brienne, iyo Qyburn la qaaday isla inay ku Tower gacanta, in Tywin Lannister. Jaime dareemay dareen aan macquul ahayn ee ka Cabsaday, maleeyeen kulan aabihiis-wiil. Brienne, Walasaqada ka blissfully, jaahiliinna ah, sida xoog iyo dhiso sida abid.

Eebow Tywin fadhiistay in uu qorraxda, koob khamri ah in gacanta. Marka uu ina soo gashay, ma uu soo sara kaco, laakiin indhaha uu qaado ka eegaya inch kasta oo farcankiisa safarka-gashado ha ka hor ay degeen oo gacantiisuu. . . kuunoqon. Farahaaga u fidmeynay tingled.

"Yaa sameeyey?" Markaasuu wax weyddiiyey, isagoo cod daran, laakiin guri. Indhihiisu u tageen inay Brienne, kuwaas ayaa timaantay. Jaime, si ay u arkaan masiibo ku dhici kara in iyada gooyey hadlaan ka hor ayay karo.

"Orgiga qaarkiis, oo waxay isagii ku soo wac. Mid ka mid ah Mummers dhiig. Aabe, tani waa Lady Brienne of Tarth oo noloshayda ka badbaadiyey inuu i soo laabto Kings caga, iyo Qyburn badbaadiyey gacanta ii."

Tywin ma garto. "Laakiin gacantaada ma, waxa ay u muuqataa."

"Waxaa laga yaabaa in aan lagu caawiyay," Jaime ku adkeystay. "Aabbow, waan ogahay in aan wax badan si uu ugala hadlo, laakiinse anigu waa inaan ku adkaysanayaan Roob iyo dhar cusub naftayda iyo kuwa igu filka ah. Waxaan u socdaalay waddo dheer."

Eebow Tywin dismissively ruxruxo ugu Qyburn, oo u sujuuday oo macsalaameeyay. Brienne, madax baqalka, joogay.

"Lord," ayay tidhi, "my Lady Catelyn Stark ii soo diray inaan kuu soo celin doonaa wiilkaaga. Dhinaca kale waxaan ku soo dejin iyada Lady Sansa iyo Arya Lady."

Eebow Tywin siiyey Brienne smirk qeybtii Jaime ayaa bartay in ay ka cabsadaan. Wax daran u dhowaayeen inay hoos ku Yartoy waxaa ka mid ah, laakiin Jaime ganaaxi kari midna geesinimada in ay iyada uga dig. Waxay sii waday in ay ku dheygaga Libaaxa Casterly Rock la filanayo oo gabi ahaanba cabsi korkiisa ma ahaato. Jaime u jeclaa, oo wuxuu iyadii si kasta u nixin.

"Waxaa igu xanuun dareemo in la yidhaahdo waxa, aan marwada," awowgiis dhigeysa xoogga la hadalka "marwada" sida haddii uusan u aaminsan yihiin, "Laakiin aad Gabadhanu waa dhintay."

Brienne jidh ahaan dareeska si weyn u tahay in Jaime degdegin lahaa in iyada gargaarka, laakiin sida uu iyada difaaci lahaa, oo isagu ma uu. Waxay marnaba ogolaan lahaa. Waxa uu joogay meeshuu joogay.

"Waxay, wiilkeeda Khayaamo, kan qudhiisu loo yaqaan King ee Waqooyiga, iyo malaha Arya Stark sidoo," awowgiis la'aanta badbaadiyo Brienne. "Marka la eego Sansa Stark, Waxaan ka cabsi qabaa way tegi waa in oo uu sayidkeedii qabaa waa in ay ka tagto. "

Marka Brienne weli ahaa mid aad u naxay ka jawaabtay, Jaime weydiisay. "Ninka?"

Tywin jeediyey smirk in wiilkiisa. "Waa maxay sababta walaalkiis, aad Tyrion," isagoo dhoola koray. "Gabadha waa Lannister ah haatan."

Brienne xusuusan waayay inuu la galbiyeen cadceedda gacanta, xitaa aysan xasuusan hagay in ay dureri martida iyada in Maegor ee Holdfast. Jaime u muuqdeen in ay ku dhawaad noqon sida laga badiyay iyada oo, oo ay muddo dheer ku qaatay in aamusnaanta, oo waxay fadhiyeen labada dhinac ee featherbed ah.

"Waan ka xumahay," ayuu yiri, si aamusnaan ah in fikirtey in ay kaligeed u ah kuwaad Sheeganayseen. Laakiin madaxiisa leexday xagga, oo waxay maqashay midig.

"Sidee ayay u sameeyey ..." Brienne ma dhameysan karo. Jaime taahay oo isaga qudhiisu ka saareen guud ahaan sariirta in iyada kooxdiisa.

"Dad ayaa sheegtay, Robb, iyo ugu of askari oo uu lagu dilay Rabbi Edmure Tully arooska inay Roslin Frey. The Wedding Red, waxaa loo bixin," ayuu aqbalsan yahay, u ahayn in ay sii wadaan.

"Maxaa kale?"


End file.
